Nunca me dejes solo en navidad
by Camila Sabato
Summary: Hermione recibe una carta en la que su padre le advierte q es hora de q cumpla su promesa: debe marcharse de hogwarts y elmunco magico para siempre. ¿que pasara cuando ron se entere? rh


Nunca me dejes solo en navidad  
  
Fecha de elaboración: 26/12/03  
  
Por: Cmi Weasley  
  
Tomo la carta que acababa de recibir entre sus manos, tan contenta al recibirla, destrozada hasta que leyó la ultima línea. La estrujo con rabia entre sus nudillos, la tiro a un lado de su habitación y lanzo un rugido de furia contenida. ¿Por qué justo ahora que era tan feliz?¿, ¿Por qué justo ahora que sus amigos cada vez mas la necesitaban?, No quería, no podía abandonarlos ahora. Se llevo las manos a la cara y comenzó a sollozar, lo tendría que haber imaginado, su padre se lo había advertido antes de que empezara Hogwarts, antes de que empezara su vida, pero trato de olvidarse de ello, esquivo la idea cada vez que veía a sus amigos y trataba de sonreír y nunca pensar que un día debería renunciar a ellos, que un día no los vería mas.  
  
Se sacudió violentamente cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, rápidamente escondió la carta que su madre le había mandado debajo de la almohada, se seco las lagrimas con sus manos para que no se notara que había estado llorando y, con una vaga sonrisa en la cara, abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a cualquiera que estuviera tocando la puerta de chicas de sexto año  
  
_Ron..._ Trato de sonreírle al chico que la miraba extrañado desde el otro lado de la entrada_ Me pegaste un susto de muerte  
  
_¿Qué te sucede?_ El chico se acerco a ella rapidamente, sin creerle ni una palabra a su mala actuacion de que no le sucedia nada. Hermione solto un bufido, no sabia ni para que trataba de mentirle al chico que habia convivido con ella ya casi seis años, siempre la descubria, se le hacia tan transparente cuando estaba con el_ ¿Por qué estuviste llorando?  
  
_Nada, Ron, no me pasa nada_ Hermione se aparto de Ron, que se acercaba para ver que le sucedia_ Te dije que no me pasa nada  
  
_No intentes ocultarmelo, se te nota en los ojos que estuviste llorando, ademas esa no es tu verdadera sonrisa, no intentes ocultarmelo_ Ron la acuso señalandole con el dedo y secando una lagrima que acababa de resbalar por la mejilla de la chica_ ¿Lo ves?, no puedes mentirme, ¿qué habia en esa carta que saliste corriendo del Gran Salon?  
  
_Ah.. Ron, no vale la pena que te lo cuente_ Hermione comenzo a llorar mas fuerte_ No quiero lastimarte, solo quiero que se olviden de que alguna vez me conocieron  
  
_Pero, ¿por qué?_ El chico la sacudio, mirandola a los ojos confundido, ella se separo y abrio su baul poniendolo sobre la cama_ ¿Adonde vas?, ¿por qué estas guardando toda tu ropa?  
  
_Porque termino Ron, quiero que tu y Harry me olviden, olviden que alguna vez estuvo una chica con ustedes, no quiero lastimarte, me voy de aquí para siempre...  
  
_No, no puedes hacer eso_ El rostro del chico de contracciono en tristeza_ No me puedes hacer eso Hermione, no puedo olvidarte, ¿por qué te vas?  
  
_Por esto_ Hermione saco la carta de debajo de la almohada y se la arrojo a Ron, este la miro confundido y comenzo a leerla mientras que la chica se recostaba en su cama y lloraba mas fuerte  
  
A medida que Ron leia su cara se iba poniendo mas y mas confusa, y es que el contenido no decia todo lo que el necesitaba saber  
  
Querida Hermione:  
  
Feliz navidad, hija, espero que te la estes pasando bien. Como sea, el motivo de esta carta es que, como tu sabes cuando lo conversamos antes de que fueras a ese colegio, ya es hora de que cumplas lo que me prometiste hace seis años. Hija, sabes que tu madre y yo nunca estuvimos muy de acuerdo con el asunto de la magia, asi como creemos y solo en eso influenciamos en que en la odontologia la magia no entra, es porque creemos que es peligroso, al ser pocos los que la tienen nos da inseguridad y la realidad es que ya creemos que es hora de que la abandones, como nos prometiste antes de entrar a esa escuela  
  
Sabemos que estas muy emocionada alli y que te has hecho amistades, pero aquí muchos te extrañan y creemos que al abandonar ese peligroso mundo volveras a tu vida normal y seras mucho mas feliz cerca de nosotros. Despues de esto sabes que nunca entraras al mundo magico de nuevo y aclaramos en que cortarias cualquier relacion con ese mundo.  
  
Es hora de que la cumplas Hermione,una promesa es una promesa, ya paso bastante tiempo y es hora de que asumas tus responsabilidades, sabes que no queremos que seas una bruja, por tu bien y el de la familia. Hable con el director de tu escuela, hoy por la noche te pasaremos a buscar , nos dieron permiso especial ya que no esta permitido que gente no magica vaya ahí, ten todas tus cosas listas, sabes que no tienes otra opcion  
  
Deseo lo mejor para ti,  
Tu padre  
  
Ron quito la mirada de la carta y la poso en Hermione, quien lloraba descontroladamente hecha una bolita en su cama. Se acerco a ella y puso su mano en su hombro, para darle apoyo. Hermione se volvio y se aferro a el, apretandolo con mas fuerza contra ella y deseando nunca separarse de el  
  
_Hermione, ¿qué quiere decir esa carta?, ¿t... te vas?_ Ron la miro con insistencia, separandose un poco de ella y mirandola a los ojos, que se aguaron mas en ese instante y asintieron con una mueca de dolor_ No, no te puedes ir, Hermione, te necesitamos, te necesito... No puedes abandonarnos _ No quiero Ron, pero es mi deber..._ Hermione se separo de el y siguio haciendo el baul  
  
_¿Tu deber?, eres bruja, no puedes irte despues de conocer el mundo magico, es tu destino, eres bruja. ¿Qué pasa con toda tu vida?, un día tu padre lo decide y termina toda tu vida  
  
_Los sabia de antes Ron, lo supe antes de llegar aquí, mi padre me lo advirtio, " un año antes de que acabe tu colegio te iras, nunca te graduaras, es peligroso, debes ser normal"  
  
_¿Y porque te dejaron venir desde un principio?  
  
_Porque yo queria Ron, se los suplique cuando mi carta de Hogwarts llego, no era feliz con mi vida muggle, lloraba todos los dias, era una pesadilla, asi que les insisti, era como una nueva oportunidad_ Hermione hablaba recordando todo con una triste sonrisa_ Una oportunidad de ser feliz, y quiero que sepas Ron, antes de que me vaya, que lo fui... Tu y Harry lograron que yo sonriera, que difrutara mi vida, y que sepan que detrás de la mascara que siempre pongo con ustedes, hay una chica, Ron, una chica que los quiere y que... Los va a extrañar mucho  
  
_No, nos vas a extrañar Hermione_ Ron nego con la cabeza y abrazo a Hermione fuerte_ Porque de aquí tu no te vas, hablaremos con tus padres y lo entenderan, no te iras... nnn...no podria vivir sin estar contigo  
  
_Oh, Ron, entiende_ Hermione sollozaba abrazandolo con mas fuerza_ Ya tomaron la decision, hace seis años me hicieron prometer que aceptaria cuando ellos me dijeran que me fuera  
  
_Habla con ellos, yo lo hago si quieres, arruinaria tu vida por completo, Herm  
  
_Una promesa es una promesa Ron, debo cumplir lo que prometi seis años atras_ Y con esto se separo de el para seguir haciendo su baul  
  
_No, no nos puedes dejar Hermione, no me puedes dejar... Tu sufriras, pero yo tambien, Hermione, eres mi mejor amiga, no puedes pedirme que te olvide, sabes que no lo hare...  
  
_Solo deseo Ron que cuando me vaya de este castillo, cuando cruze la puerta de Hogwarts con mi padre y sepas que no volveras a ver jamas, solo recuerdes los momentos felices que pasamos juntos y olvides esta estupida despedida, porque la vida sigue y aunque pierdas a tu mejor amiga sepas que la vida continua, que puedes seguir sin mi y hagas mas amistades, que encuentres a otra persona y la quieras mas que a mi  
  
_Jamas_ Respondio Ron cortante  
  
_Ron, tienes que continuar, no te puedes seguir aferrando a mi, si no puedes olvidarme entonces piensa que mori, que soy cosa de tu pasado, pisame como si nunca hubiera existido... Pero no sufras, olvidame y busca a otra persona _ Hermione se seco las lagrimas y continuo poniendo su ropa en el baul, sintiendo una punzada de dolor cada vez que decia una palabra, sabia que estaba diciendo cosas imposibles de cumplir para ella, no olvidaria Hogwarts, la magia, a sus amigos, a Ron... Y aunque ella no lo cumpliria trataria de que Ron sufriera lo menos posible, despues de todo lo amaba desde que lo habia conocido en aquel tren, su desafio por caerle bien a aquel chico la habia enamorado perdidamente de el, sus peleas que cada año habian sido mas constantes, sus miradas que se cruzaban, sus celos, sus broncas, sus bromas, su sonrisa... Cada año la aferraban mas a el, sintiendose amada, descubriendo que aquel chico le daba las ganas de vivir, de saber que tenia derecho a amar, a ser amada, a sonreir, a ser feliz y descubrir que todos los sacrificios que habia hecho para ir a Hogwarts habian valido la pena. Pero ya no, se tendria que separar de el, lo tendria que olvidar aunque sabia que era imposible, ya era hora de apoyar cabeza finalmente.  
  
_Es que no puedo Hermione, jamas querre a alguien como te quiero a ti_ Ron se acerco a ella y apoyo su cabeza en el cuello de la chica_ No me dejes Hermione, por favor, no lo hagas, no puedo vivir si no estas conmigo  
  
_Claro que puedes Ron, no soy tan importante, me olvidaras_Hermione se separo de el_ Buscaras a otra persona  
  
_Pero jamas la querre como a ti_Ron la miro a los ojos_ No puedo olvidarte y no quiero hacerlo  
  
_Entonces no lo hagas_ Hermione se acerco a el y lo abrazo_ Pero por favor, no sufras  
  
_¿Tu me olvidaras?  
  
_No, Ron, jamas lo haria ni podria hacerlo  
  
_Entonces si sufrire, porque no podre vivir sabiendo que aun me recuerdas y yo a ti y no podemos estar juntos, ni tu, ni yo, nunca mas los tres unidos_Ron apoyo su frente contra la frente de Hermione_ No me dejes solo, no en navidad, no en esta vida  
  
_Ron, no estas solo_ Hermione lo abrazo con fuerza_ No te dejare, no hasta hoy en la noche, y aunque me vaya sabes que siempre estare ahí, cuando me extrañes mira las estrellas, yo las mirare y asi estaremos juntos, nunca estaras solo, nunca y menos en navidad  
  
_No te vayas, no... Por favor Hermione, no te vayas  
  
_Debo hacerlo Ron, lo prometi, una promesa es...  
  
_Una promesa, lo se, pero si hablamos con tu padre  
  
_No, no quiero que se compliquen las cosas, Ron, deja todo como esta, solo consiguiremos que mi padre se enfuresca y me mande a una escuela con monjas  
  
_¿Escuela con monjas?_Ron la miro confundido y rascandose la cabeza  
  
_Oh, olvidalo, te dije en tercer curso que tomaras Estudios Muggles, no me hiciste caso...  
  
_De veras lo pense pero es que me parecia muy agobiante_ Respondio Ron con una sonrisa, olvidandose por un momento de que Hermione se marcharia para siempre en pocas horas  
  
_Pues no lo es, deberias tomarla, te ayudara mucho en el futuro_ Hermione dejo de sonreir en cuanto dijo futuro  
  
_Lo unico que me ayudara en el futuro es si tu estas a mi lado, Hermione, ya has hecho tu vida, no puedes abandonarla ahora  
  
_Ya hablamos de esto Ron, no quiero hacerlo de vuelta, solo quiero difrutar de esta navidad contigo_ Hermione esbozo una sonrisa triste_ ¿Bajamos con Harry?  
  
_¿Selo diras?_ Pregunto Ron mientras salia  
  
_No, no quiero lastimarlo, simplemente Dumbledore se lo dira despues de que me haya ido  
  
_Sera peor Hermione, no podra despedirse_ Ron la miro con tristeza_ No quiero que te vayas, no podre vivir sin ti, no despues de que la hice a tu lado  
  
_Ron, podras olvidarme, solo debes intentarlo_Hermione apoyo su mano en la mejilla de Ron  
  
_Pero es que no quiero hacerlo_Ron saco la mano de Hermione y la tomo entre sus manos mirandola a los ojos_ No quiero olvidarte  
  
_Vamos Ron_ Hermione sintio una punzada de dolor por dentro y bajo las escaleras, no podia soportarlo, pero no tenia eleccion, despues de todo, su padre pagaba la beca en Hogwarts y no podria seguir aunque se negara a irse, debia olvidarse, sacar de sus recuerdos el mundo magico  
  
_Harry_ Un chico de color azabache estaba de espaldas en su sillon, Hermione lo llamo y este se dio vuelta con una sonrisa  
  
_¿Ya les dije que esta es una feliz navidad?_ Harry los abrazo con fuerza_ Lupin acaba de venir al colegio, dara clases a partir de ahora  
  
_Que bien_ Hermione abrazo a Harry contenta, pero Ron solo fruncio el seño sin prestarle atencion, estaba pensando en como retener a Hermione  
  
_Ron, ¿tu no te pones contento?_ Harry miro a su amigo extrañado  
  
_Ehh..si, si, que bueno_ Ron trato de esbozar una sonrisa, cuando Harry se dio vuelta Hermione le susurro por lo bajo "¿Puedes disimular un poco mas, no?", a lo que hizo reir a Ron  
  
Pasaron todo el día juntos, riendo, hablando, Hermione trato de actuar como siempre pero se le notaba que estaba muy triste al saber que en tan solo pocas horas los tendria que dejar para siempre. Llego la noche y en Hogwarts se festejo, con las pocas personas que habian quedado para las vacaciones, el banquete de navidad. Dumbledore reia junto a Hagrid que sonreia casi borracho y McGonnagal parecia mirar a todos con una sonrisa, claro esta, tambien algo ebria. Ron solo reia y trataba de disfrutar toso el tiempo posible con Hermione, sabia que en pocas horas se iria pero tenia la esperanza de que todo fuera mentira y una broma de la chica que mas queria. Le destrozaba el verla y saber que pronto no la volveria a ver mas en su vida, que se marcharia como si hubiera muerto y se prometio a si mismo que fuera lo que fuera lo que iria a pasar, llegaria al fin del mundo para buscarla.  
  
A fin la hora llego, un hombre robusto y morocho, con los ojos miel irrumpio en el Gran Salon lentamente. Un silencio inquietante se hizo cuando Hermione se levanto, con una mirada triste de su asiento y se abalanzo contra sus dos mejores amigos  
  
_Saben chicos_ Hermione no pudo reprimir las lagrimas mientras hablaba_ Ustedes fueron los mejores amigos que pude tener, y sepan que no los voy a olvidar nunca, que los quiero mucho..._ A esto los abrazo con mas fuerza, mientras que Harry la miraba confundido y Ron trataba de abrazarla lo mas fuerte posible, deseando que nunca se separara de el  
  
_¿a dónde vas, Hermione?_ Pregunto Harry confundido_ ¿por qué dices eso?, ¿quién es ese hombre?  
  
_Harry, Ron te explicara todo, solo quiero que antes de irma sepas que siempre estare a tu lado y que fuiste el mejor amigo que alguna vez pude tener_ Hermione lo abrazo mientras que Harry la miraba mas y mas confundido y le daba unas palmaditas torpes en la espalda para consolarla_ Chau chicos, no me olviden  
  
_No lo haremos_ Harry le contesto con una sonrisa_ Aunque no entiendo nada  
  
Hermione le devolvio con una sonrisa triste y se dirigio a su padre, que la miraba triste pero ala vez con una sonrisa en la cara. Abanzo hacia el y salio del Gran Salon, cruzando esa puerta, intentando olvidar todo lo que le paso alli y deseando que sus amigos no estuvieran sufriendo tanto como ella.  
  
_ No, no puede..._ Ron comenzo a murmurar en el oido de su amigo nervioso e increudulo_ No se puede ir, no despues de que me hizo conocerla, no despues de que me enamore de ella...  
  
_Ron, no, ¿qué haces?_ Harry grito a su amigo que habia salido corriendo por detrás de donde Hermione se habia ido_ Solo complicaras las cosas... Ademas esta helado afuera  
  
Ron corrio tras Hermione, saliendo del Gran Salon ante sorpresa de todos, cruzo el vestibulo y salio por la puerta de roble hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts. Dos figuras se veian a lo lejos, cubiertas por grandes abrigos que apenas se veian debido a la espesa niebla de invierno. Ron se llevo las manos alrededor de su pecho, dandose calor, debia hacer algo, no iba a permitir que lo mas importante para el, la persona que mas queria se fuera de su vida un día asi sin mas. Corrio a esas figuras que caminaban hacia fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts, debia hacer algo, por lo menos intentarlo...  
  
_Hermione_ La figura mas baja de los dos se dio vuelta en cuanto escucho esa voz, no podia ser el, ya se habia despedido, no queria sufrir mas_Espera, por favor  
  
_Ron, te dije que no vinieras_ Hermione corrio hacia Ron hasta quedar enfrente de el_ Vuelva al banquete, no merece la pena que estes aquí... Te vas a congelar, mira, ya estas temblando  
  
_No Hermione, no te puedes ir, no ahora_ Ron se acerco a ella y puso su mano en la fria mejilla de la chica mientras que la otra figura, el señor Granger los miraba esperando a que terminaran de hablar_ No ahora, no hoy en navidad  
  
_Ron, ¿por qué no puedes entenderlo?, ¿por qué no simplemente me olvidas?_ Hermione quito la mano de Ron d3e su mejilla y lo miro con rencor  
  
_Porque te amo y no quiero olvidarte_ Ron miro la nieve del piso avergonzado_ Te necesito y no vivire si me dejas  
  
_Ron, yo tambien te amo_ Hermione se abalanzo a el y lo abrazo fuertemente, tratando de que nunca se separaran_ te amo desde la primera vez que te vi en el tren  
  
_ Te necesito, Hermione, te vas y juro que muero_ Ron susurro las palabras al oido de Hermione con suavidad, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera. Acerco su rostro al de la chica y la miro con dulzura "No me dejes solo en navidad" susurro antes de hundirse en un beso con la chica, quien le correpondio enseguida pero a la vez derramaba lagrimas pensando en que no veria a ese chico nunca mas  
  
_No, Ron, nunca te dejare solo en navidad y menos en esta vida_ Hermione se separo lentamente de el_ Es mi destino, Ron, no sufrire si puedo cambiar las cosas, ni tu tampoco, no quiero dejar de ser bruja... No quiero separarme de ti nunca  
  
_Vamos a hablar con tu padre_ Ron se separo lentamente de ella y los dos se dirigieron a la sombra que los esperaba con una mueca triste en el rostro  
  
_Papa, el es Ron_Hermione le señalo a su padre al chico que la tomaba de la cintura y caminaba junto a ella. El señor Granger solo hizo una mueca en señal de saludo  
  
_Vamos Hermione, es hora de que nos marchemos_ El señor Granger la miro friamente y Hermione agacho su cabeza dispuesta a hacerle caso a su padre  
  
_No, señor Granger, no puede llevarsela_ Ron se puso delante de Hermione_ Ya hizo su vida aquí, la arruinaria si se fuera  
  
_ Yo creo que seria muy feliz si volviera a su vida anterior_ El señor Granger hablo con calma a Ron, que rogaba por no sacarse de quicio para que Hermione no se fuera_ Ademas, ¿por qué tendria que seguir el consejo de un niño como tu?  
  
_Porque yo amo a su hija, señor Granger, y si la lleva no solo sufrira ella_ Ron lo miro a los ojos_ Sino yo, que lo hare de por vida  
  
_Papa, yo no quiero irme_ Los ojos de Hermione se empezaron a aguar de lagrimas_ Tengo mi vida aquí  
  
_Hermione, lo prometiste...  
  
_Pues prefiero no cumplir una promesa a arruinar mi vida_ Hermione abrazo a su padre cariñosamente_ Papa, soy bruja y tu hija, debes aceptar lo que soy y lo que quiero  
  
El señor Granger la miro incredulo, aquel muchacho que habia declarado que amaba a su hija y si se la llevaba le destrozaria la vida, su hija suplicando quedarse... Era verdad, debia aceptar la eleccion de su hija, ella sabia lo que hacia, fuera peligroso o no, ella queria eso y lo aceptaria  
  
_Esta bien Hermione_ El señor Granger abrazo a su hija_ Respetare cada decision que tomes, se que no eres tonta y sabes lo que haces_ el padre de Hermione se volvio a Ron_ Y tu cuida bien a mi hija, chico, llego a saber que le paso algo...  
  
_No se preocupe señor, cuidare mas a su hija de lo que me cuido yo mismo  
  
_Que no es mucho_ Susurro Hermione a modo de burla, cosa que Ron logro escuchar y se lo devolvio sacandole la lengua  
  
_Te creo, chico_ El señor Granger abrazo a Ron sorprendiendolo por completo_ Y tu Hermione, te veo en el verano  
  
_Si papa, gracias_ Hermione abrazo a su padre con ternura, derramando algunas lagrimas de saber que no tendria que separarse de las personas que mas queria  
  
_Adios  
  
_Adios_ Susurraron Ron y Hermione mientras se abrazaban y el señor Granger se iba  
  
_Te dije que no te separarias de mi, no en navidad  
  
_No en esta vida_ Hermione finalizo la oracion y se acerco a el con dulzura_ Gracias Ron  
  
_De nada Hermione, te amo y lo hice porque no soportaria que te fueras de mis brazos  
  
_Yo tampoco_ Ron la beso salvajemente al tiempo que la apretaba mas a el y acariciaba su cabello, en los terrenos de Hogwarts, en el hielo, aquella noche, por siempre juntos Fin  
  
N/A: Bueno , no se que les haya parecido, a mi me gusto mucho escribirlo, me dio la idea el concurso. Bueno, gracias a todos por leerlo y por favor votenlo y DEJEN REVIEWS!!!, es lo que me hace sentir si mi historia esta bien o no...  
  
Se lo dedico a Mya Malfoy , a Carla Grey y a Ginny Potter W, los ficts de las dos son geniales, LEANLOS ¡!!!! 


End file.
